


King's Arson

by ferryn



Series: Owl One Shots [1]
Category: The Owl House
Genre: Arson, Boscha is mostly just mentioned in passing, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryn/pseuds/ferryn
Summary: King tries to burn down Hexside.That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Series: Owl One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087721
Kudos: 17





	King's Arson

“Luz! Luz! Pay attention!” King swats at the Hexside pamphlet that Luz is holding.

“Hey!” Luz quickly holds the pamphlet up, making King grumble at his tinyness. “You tore my last one so I get to keep this one!”

“Buuut,” He climbs up the back of Luz’s hoodie, and clambering and plomping down on her head. “You said you’d let me be your teacher after that principal of yours kicked me out!”

“I know I know! But it’s just so cool how he managed to take down a school!” Luz points at the image of a young principal Bump standing on a mountain of people. “Is that how all schools are started?”

“Yes and hm…” A lightbulb pops up from King’s skull as his eyes lock on to the scattered fire glyphs in the living room. “Oooh hoo hoo King you are such a  _ genius! _ ”

_ “What?” _

“Nothing!”

The loud shrieking of the final bell masks the clunking from Hexside’s dumpster. King pops his head up to peak at the youths leaving the school building.

_ Now is the time to strike. _

Notepad in mouth, he jumps out of the trash and heads in, dodging any security that might smell trouble (or garbage, whichever works). King dashes towards principal Bump’s office and breaks down the door!

_ Thud! _

(Ahem.) He breaks down the door!

_ CLANK!  _ “OW! FUCK!”

…..

Principal Bump opens the door.

“Hello?”

“YGHH!” King spits out the notepad in his mouth- “YOU!”

He looks down. “Ah it’s you again. Here to cause trouble I assume?”

“I’M HERE TO RULE OVER YOUR SCHOOL! COWER IN FRONT OF YOUR NEW RULE-- ERM I MEAN PRINCIPAL!” King points at himself.

“Mhm and how are about to go doing that?”

“WITH THE POWER OF FIRE!!!” King clammers to find his notepad, but the school guards hear the commotion and hook him, throwing him back outside. 

He climbs up the school in peaks at principal Bump’s office through the window, where he sees him picking up the notepad, bringing it up to his face, and  _ closely _ observing the glyphs drawn on it. King sees this as an opportunity and throws at his head, making him fall.

The glyphs ignite, setting the desk on fire, which in turn sets the carpet on fire, until it snowballs from one room to another. King cackles in triumph as he watches Hexside burn, he hears a high pitch scream from another room, and sees Boscha running out, causing him to laugh even harder.

Meanwhile in the Owl House;

“Luuz~” Hooty hollers from outside the human’s bedroom window. “I see a hot building, and I’ll give you a hint, it isn’t me! Hoot Hoot!”

“Wha- OH MY GOD.” Luz looks outside to see smoke coming from Hexside’s general direction. “EDA GET YOUR STAFF PLEASE!”

She yells from downstairs, “can’t Lily do it? I’m busy.”

_ “NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!” _

The two hurriedly get out and fly to Hexside. 

On their way, Luz spots Boscha limping and partially burned, she chuckles to herself a bit at the display, before asking Eda to fly her to her home.

Luz sprints ahead, having several ice glyphs prepared, she dashes inside the burning building, covering her face with her hoodie to prevent herself from inhaling smoke. She places the glyphs outside the burning rooms, dousing out the flames. As she places down her last glyph she realizes she’s run out, stuck in a still burning room. She tries to open the door but the metal door knob burns her hand, causing her to yell. King hears the voice from outside.

“WAIT! LUZ WAS IN THERE?!” King runs towards the sound of her voice. “Luz! Why are you in there!”

“Help mee!”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry! I’ll get you out I promise!” King scurries around, picking up a crayon he pulls out a notepad and draws as many ice glyphs as he could, and adds a plant glyph at the very bottom. “Luz duck!”

Luz ducks under a table.

He activates the plant glyph, making sprouts pierce through the pages and go inside the school building, causing the ice glyphs to activate and drop ice onto the remaining flames inside the building.

Luz runs outside and hugs King. “My hero!”

“Aw shucks!” King hugs Luz back “I’m sorry for burning--”

“YOU DID THIS?!” Luz drops King back down.

“To be fair, that’s how all schools get made-”

“BUT YOU HAD TO CHOOSE  _ MY _ SCHOOL?!”

“Well how else am I gonna get anyone to listen to me!” King pulls out a notebook filled with his research about demons. “I just wanted someone to learn from me… And if you didn’t wanna listen I just thought maybe I could just make my own school...”

“Oh King..” Luz kneels down and hugs the tiny demon. “I’m sorry I wasn’t listening, I’ll try to be a better friend.”

“And I’m sorry too...” King tears up, “for trying to burn down your school.”

“Apology accepted!”

“Apology  _ not _ accepted.” Principal Bump appears behind them, mostly covered in burns. “I sure do hope you two are going to help clean up the mess you’ve made.  _ Again _ ”

“Oh, right...” King grabs Luz’s hand “RUN RUN RUN!!”


End file.
